bioniclestoryfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Krika
Krika war ein Makuta, und Mitglied der Bruderschaft der Makuta, er sollte Miserix töten, was er aber nicht tat. Er wurde nach Karda Nui in den Sumpf geschickt, wo er mutierte, dort starb er auch. Biografie Vor Karda Nui Krika war damals meißtens, wie alle Makuta zu der Zeit, damit beschäftigt neue Rahi herzustellen. Nach dem Matoraner-Bürgerkrieg wurden die Makuta verschiedenen Gebieten zugeteilt. Krika wurde auf den Nördlichen Kontinent geschickt. Nachdem in der Bruderschaft der Makuta Teridax die Herrschaft übernommen hatte, wobei Krika einer der letzten Makuta war, der sich auf die Seite von Teridax stellte, sollte Krika den alten Anführer Miserix töten. Krika das aber nicht, da er nie dachte, dass der Plan aufgehen würde. Deshalb sperrte er Miserix nur auf der Insel Artidax ein, stellte Fallen auf und lies Miserix von Rahi bewachen, damit niemand der Makuta Miserix töten konnte. Zu Teridax sagte er, dass Miserix tot ist. Karda Nui Vor kurzem wurde er und mehrere andere Makuta nach Karda Nui in den Sumpf geschickt, um Mata Nui´s Lage unter Kontrolle zu halten und die Schaffung von mehr Toa des Lichts zu verhindern, indem sie Av-Matoraner in Schatten-Matoraner verwandeln. Dann nahmen die Makuta die Form von Insekten an, um besser an die Umgebung angepasst zu sein. Jedoch wussten sie nichts von den Gruben-Mutagenen im Sumpf und wurden deshalb in ihrer Insektern-Form gefangen und hatten keinen Zugriff mehr auf einige ihrer Kräfte. thumb|left|200px|Krika beim Kampf mit Tahu Krika begegnete zuerst Tahu, nachdem dieser den Codrex gefunden hatte. Dann begann er Tahu die Energie zu entziehen und erzählte ihm dabei von seinem Schicksal. Tahu hatte nurnoch eine Chance sein Leben zu retten. Er benutzte seine Elementarkräfte um den Boden unter Krika so zu erwärmen, dass der Makuta nicht mehr auf diesem Stehen konnte. Krika zog sich in den Sumpf zurück und Tahu gab den anderen Toa ein Signal sofort zu kommen. Als sie da waren bereiteten die drei Makuta einen Angriff auf die Toa Nuva Mistika vor, aber Chirox viel vom Himmel und so wurden sie abgelenkt, was den Toa genug Zeit gab zu verschwinden. Die Makuta gingen dann, mit einem der sechs Schlüsselsteine in Krika´s Versteck zurück. Die Toa Nuva bereiteten währenddessen einen Angriff vor. Sie entdeckten, dass sie als Toa Nuva die Fähigkeit hatten, ihre Elementarkräfte auf einen Punkt zu konzentrieren und diese dann später freizugeben. Sie wollten die Makuta dadurch ablenken und machten einen Zeitversetzten Angriff. Sie dachten dadurch könnten sie in das Versteck der Makuta einbrechen und den Schlüsselstein stehlen, die Makuta kamen jedoch dahinter und griffen die Toa Nuva an. Tahu erzählte Krika, dass die anderen drei Toa Nuva schon die Kanohi Ignika hatten. Daraufhin verständigte er sich Telepatisch mit den Makuta in der Luft, die ihm erzählten, dass die Ignika wirklich in der Luft war und einen eigenen Körper hatte. Damit hatte keiner gerechnet und so flohen die Toa Nuva wieder. Die Makuta hingegen gingen zum Codrex, da die Toa früher oder später dort hin kommen mussten, und wenn es soweit war wollten sie sie bekämpfen. Als sie am Codrex ankamen sahen sie die Toa nicht, deshalb befahl Krika Gorast und Bitil sich in den Schatten zu verstecken und über den Plan nachzudenken. Schließlich wurde Krika unvorbereitet von Tahu angegriffen. Krika erzählte Tahu eine kleine Geschichte, wurde dann aber von seinem Nynrah-Geist-Blaster getroffen und in einem Energiefeld gefangen. Dann kamen die Phantoka. In dem darauffolgenden Kampf kämpfte Krika mit Gali und trug sie weg. Er erzählte ihr, dass Energiestrüme auftauchen würden, wenn sie es schaffen sollten Mata Nui zu erwecken. Krika erzählte ihr das, weil er sie verschonen wollte, sowie er Miserix verschont hatte. Dann tauchte auf einmal Takanuva auf und Krika verschwand im Sumpf. Als die Toa Nuva in den Codrex gingen und Antroz ihnen folgte befahl Icarax Krika, seine unantastbarkeitsfähigkeit einzusetzen und das Schild, das den Codrex umgibt zu deaktivieren. Dazu begab er sich zur hälfte in den Codrex. Es war aber zu anstrengend und Krika fiel auf den Boden. Schließlich half er Icarax bei seinem Plan, dieser wurde aber, weil Gorast und Mutran nicht einverstanden waren, dass er Teridax´ Plan verhinderte, von den beiden umgebracht. Krika floh dann, damit mit ihm nicht das gleiche passierte. Er erfuhr, dass ein Energiesturm toben würde, wenn man Mata Nui erweckt. Dann suchte er die anderen Makuta auf, um sie zu warnen und sie damit zu retten, wurde aber von der wütenden Gorast getötet. Alternative Krika Der Dunkle Spiegel Im Toa-Imperium waren die Makuta Teridax, Kojol und Krika in einer Kammer in den Archiven als Takanuva zu ihnen kam. Er bat sie um Hilfe, damit er Brutaka finden konnte, die Makuta erklärten sich bereit ihm zu helfen, unter der Bedinung, dass er Jaller besiegte und ihnen die Vahi brachte. Takanuva stimmte ein und Krika gab ihm einen Virus, durch den er fliegen konnte. Später kämpfte er auch bei der Rebellion gegen das Toa-Imperium mit und kämpfte gegen Lewa, der von Teridax getötet wurde. Maske und Waffen Krika trug die große Kanohi Crast, die Maske der Abstoßung. Diese erlaubte ihm jeden Gegenstand abzustoßen und sich selbst fliegen lassen, indem er den Boden abstieß. In seiner Gestalt als Insekt war er mit vielen Stacheln ausgerüstet und mit einem Nynrah-Geist-Blaster bewaffnet, mit dem er jeden mechanischen Gegenstand kontrollieren konnte, den er traf. Außerdem hatte er die Kraft aller 42 Rahkshi-Arten, auf die er im Sumpf allerdings wegen der Gruben-Mutagene nicht vollständig zugreifen konnte. Er konnte auch Kraata erschaffen. Trivia thumb|150px|Krika, das Set von 2008 *Krika folgte dem Plan nur, weil er dachte, dass die Makuta ihr Schicksal schon längst besiegelt haben. *Krika benutzt seine Stacheln für seine Taten. *Krika ist Greg F.´s Lieblingsmistika. Reale Welt *Krika wurde im Sommer 2008 als Set veröffentlicht. Quellen * Die Mutran Chroniken * Der Dunkle Spiegel * Bündnis der Angst * Takanuvas Blog * BIONICLE Legends 10: Swamp of Secrets * BIONICLE Legends 11: The Final Battle * BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe * Ignition 13: Der Sumpf der Schatten * Ignition 14: Endspiel Kategorie:Schatten Kategorie:Bruderschaft der Makuta Kategorie:Tot